Magnum
by sccapt
Summary: Traduction de précious pup. NCIS slash Tim/Tony moments chaud devant la télévision.


**Une autre traduction merci a PRECIOUS PUP de m'avoir donner l'autorisation de traduire sa fic.**

MAGNUM

Tony gémit alors que Tim le bloquait sur le canapé avec son corps, ses doigts l'effleurait partout sauf où il le voulait.

Tony étouffa un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas donner à Tim la satisfaction de savoir l'effet que ses caresses ont sur lui.

Tim glissa sa bouche douce et ses lèvres charnue dans son cou son souffle chaud contre sa peau.

Cette voix ! le chuchotement et le chapelet de mot ininterrompus faisait naitre des images torrides derrières ses paupières fermées.

Le ton innocent et doux contrastant avec les mots qui s'en échappait et les doigts agiles qui s'était enfin glissés dans son pantalon.

Le cœur de Tony battait a tout rompre alors qu'il essayait de gardait les idées claires tandis que son imagination lui envoyait des scénarios érotique : Tim prenant sa queue dans sa bouche affamée, le suçant le caressant alors qu'il se serait agenouiller invisible sous son bureau, ou le prenant cambré et haletant sur le bureau de Gibbs.

Tim lui chuchota a l'oreille « voudrait-tu que je te baise avec ma chaude … humide … langue?

C'en était trop pour Tony qui jouit violemment son corps se cambrant contre Tim qui le serra un peu plus fort. Quant la vague fut passé il frissonna , un peu gêné de la facilité avec laquelle Tim l'avait fait jouir alors qu'ils été encore totalement habillés tout les deux.

Tony entrouvrit un œil sur son jeune amant, il aurait voulut effacer ce sourire auto satisfait sur son visage alors qu'il s'agenouiller au-dessus de lui, mais pas maintenant il été sans force.

Plus tard il lui montrerait ce qu'était un Dinozzo au lit!

Tony commença a se relever, son jean devenu humide été inconfortable mais Tim le força a se rallonger d'un main sur son torse.

- Laisse moi faire lui demanda Tim en souriant.

Son sourire éblouissant celui qui faisait immanquablement rater un battement au cœur de Tony, Il ressemblait a un pub pour dentifrice avec ses cheveux bien peigné et son look de garçon bien. Il était un démon.

Tim remonta doucement le tee shirt de Tony , celui ci se relevant pour le laisser lui enlever. Tim l'empêcha de râler en enlevant son propre tee shirt, Tony décida de se taire et d'attendre de voire ce que son amant avait prévu.

Tim debout devant lui déboutonna son jean et fit glisser doucement la fermeture, les dents métallique se libérant une a une, le bruit résonnant dans l'appartement silencieux.

Il le laissa glisser et se défit de son caleçon également, il s'occupa du jean et du boxer de Tony qui rejoignirent les siens sur le sol.

Tony frissonna alors que Tim léchait délicatement le sperme sur son sexe au repos le lavant, ses yeux ne quittant pas les siens.

Tony se fit la réflexion que Mc Gee semblait le considérer comme un objet de luxe, précieux et couteux; avec beaucoup de fonctions et de capacités mais arrivé sans mode d'emploi. Mc Gee cherchait a chaque fois méthodiquement jusqu'où pouvait aller Tony , lui faisait perdre son contrôle et l'amenait la où il voulait. Il était perdu dans un monde de plaisir quant il reçut une claque sur la cuisse et que Tim lui demanda de se retourner sur le ventre. Il obéit et s'installa dans la position demandé la tête sur l'accoudoir face a la télévision, Tim restant a genoux entre ses jambes derrière lui sur le canapé. Pensant après coup qu'il aurait pu protester un peu au lieu d'être aussi avide de ses caresses. Il fut cependant déçu quant Mc Gee attrapa la télécommande sur la table et alluma la télévision, il tourna la tête vers Tim.

- Tu as prévu de regarder la télé?

- Non, tu vas regarder la télé et moi je vais faire une petite expérience répondit Tim de sa voix soyeuse.

Tony grogna, une autre expérience, bien qu'elles ait tendance a être très agréable pour lui. Il reçut une claque sue ses fesses en paiement de ses protestation.

- C'est Magnum Tony. Tu adore Magnum.

Tony sourit et se détendit, posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir et s'installant confortablement sur le ventre. Le générique de sa série favorite commençait, il se demanda combien de temps il mettrait avant de savoir de quel épisode il s'agit quant il fut interrompu par le bruit familier d'un tube de lubrifiant que l'on ouvre.

Il tourna la tête mais Tim lui dit fermement

- Regarde Magnum Tony

Tony reposa sa tête en souriant. Rick et Tj venait d'apparaitre sur l'écran quant il sentit le doigt de Tim étalant le lubrifiant et caressant son entrée intime il eut un frisson d'anticipation. Il sentit le doigt commençait a entré doucement en lui et commençait a le faire aller et venir doucement la sensation lui fit fermait les yeux..

Magnum, Rick et TJ était arrivés au club et disait… quelque chose, Tony ne pouvait pas se concentrer alors que Tim le taquiner ainsi. Il gémit et se cambra en demandant plus mais Tim l'ignora.

Doucement, lentement va et vient.

Soudain la pause publicitaire, Tony soupira de contentement alors que Tim ajoutait un second doigt. Tim garda son rythme lent. Tony ressentait des fourmillement tout au long de la colonne vertébrale, il essaya de pousser vers les doigts mais Tim lui ordonna d'arrêter et de regarder la télé. Comme pour le punir il retira un doigt et recommença ses mouvements lent fraisant grogner Tony de frustration.

Doucement, lentement, oh si lentement. Aller et venir, tourner, aller et venir taquiner. Pousser retirer. Toutes ses sensations embuèrent les yeux de Tony et il se mit a prier pour qu'il y ait une nouvelle pause publicitaire.

Il pensait que c'était l'épisode du juif poursuivit par les nazis? Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer alors que son corps était envahis de délicieuse sensations, Plus encore plus!

La pub apparut sur l'écran Tony se tendit en espérant que son amant fasse quelque chose. Il sentit un second doigts se pressant contre son antre et commençait a pomper lentement dans son corps. Tony gémit et frissonna, haletant. Combien de temps cela allait-il durer? Tout l'épisode?

Tony se concentra sur l'écran, TJ descendait de l'hélicoptère et courrait vers magnum lui disant quelque chose que le bruit couvrait.

Dieu s'il vous plait faites que ce ne soit pas un épisode spécial ou une fin de saison.

Il humidifia ses lèvres sèches, sa queue commençait a durcir, il essaya de pas trop bouger sachant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses pour lui.

Doucement, Lentement, oh si lentement. Aller et venir, tourner. Aller et venir taquiner. Pousser et retirer.

Oh si c'était l'épisode du mec juif pourchasser par les criminels de guerre nazi. Durée de l'épisode normale. Tony ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux de voir une pub. Il retint un sanglot de soulagement en sentant Tim ajouter délicatement un troisième doigts en lui, il cria ne pouvant garder le contrôle sous l'exquise torture.

Doucement; lentement, oh si lentement. Aller et venir, tourner. Aller et venir taquiner. Pousser et retirer.

Tony tremblait et transpirait, alors qu'il sentait la pression augmentait dans le bas de son dos dans son sexe. Il avait instinctivement envie de bouger. Vers le canapé? Vers Tim? Tout ce qui pourrait le soulager..

- Tim? Que va tu faire quant Magnum seras fini? Il détestait sa voix presque suppliante

- Je te baiserais

Tony gémit, il le savait. Bientôt. Par contre il ne savait pas combien de pub il faudrait encore, ni ou en était l'épisode il avait perdu le fil. Tim allait bientôt le prendre.

Tony se concentra sur l'écran, les yeux écarquillait regarda Magnum courir de la voiture à la maison. Higgins lui dire quelque chose et poser la main sur son épaule pour le consoler.

Tim sans pitié maintenait son rythme lent alors que le cœur de Tony martelait fort dans sa poitrine. Impatient.

Oh mon dieu. Bientôt.

Une pub Tony retint sa respiration, dans l'attente du prochain geste de son Tim, il ne pensait pas pouvoir supportait plus.

Il sentit la seconde main de Tim glisser sur sa hanche puis se faufiler sous lui et s'enrouler autour de son sexe.

Doucement, lentement, oh si lentement. Le branlant faisant glisser la peau brulante de sa queue.

Doucement, Lentement, oh si lentement. Aller et venir, tourner. Aller et venir, taquiner. Tim poussa ses longs doigts dans le petit trou serrer.

Tony les yeux embué se concentra à nouveau sur Magnum comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Tony était couvert de sueur, tremblant et vacillant juste au bord d'un autre orgasme dévastateur, alors que Tim ne l'avait pas encore pris. Il ne savait plus si il le voulait ou non. Le plaisir été si intense, qu'il se transformait presque en douleur. Et la lenteur des mouvements de son amant le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait même plus a retenir les sons qui sortait de sa bouche.

Doucement, lentement, oh si lentement; de haut en bas le long de son sexe dur et humide.

Doucement, lentement, oh si lentement. Aller et venir tourner. Aller et venir taquiner. Pousser et retirer ses longs doigts.

Puis ce fut enfin le moment tant attendus, alors que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran. Tim relâcha sa queue et fit glisser sa main sur sa hanche, s'agrippant fermement à sa taille, s'apprêtant a plonger profondément dans le corps offert sous lui.

Il sentit le gland de Tim contre lui entrait facilement et profondément en lui. Il ne put se retenir alors que Tim le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde. Son orgasme le pris arquant son corps, il poussa un cri puissant alors qu'il jouissait.

La queue de Tim encore enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans son corps, Tony gémissait et frottait sa propre queue dans le coussin sous lui., bougeant autour de la barre de fer entre ses fesses. ce qui sembla une éternité plus tard haletant, le cœur battant a tout rompre. Il revint a lui alors qu'il sentait son amant se retirer lentement.

- Tony? Ça vas? Tu veux que j'arrête sa voix était rauque, il tremblait au dessus de lui, montrant que lui aussi commençait a perdre le contrôle.

- Non! Il secoua la tête dans l'accoudoir. Mon dieu non! Tu m'as allumé toute la journée, Maintenant baise moi!

Rassuré par ses mot Tim se renfonça profondément, tirant un grognement de satisfaction a son partenaire. Les mouvement lent au début devinrent plus rapide.

Sous le rythme des va et vient de son amant, le cœur de Tony manqua un battement quant il sentit a nouveau les picotements familiers dans ses orteils.

Non, non, il ne voulait pas. C'était beaucoup trop. Son corps était bien trop sensibilisé pour un autre orgasme, mais apparemment sa tête et son corps n'était pas d'accord.

Chaque coup de boutoir de Tim lui faisait voir des étoiles et que ses propres hanches se lançait contre son amant. Son corps et son sexe fut parcourut de spasmes et il jouit une troisième fois. Ses yeux se révulsant il mordit le coussin sous lui pour étouffer ses cris. Il entendit le grognement au dessus de lui et sentit la chaleur humide alors qu'il le remplissait de son plaisir, il s'effondra sur son dos.

Tony allait céder au sommeil quant il entendit la voix inquiète de Tim, le sortant d'un coup de la brume.

-Tony ça vas?

-Il faut juste que tu ne me touche plus ok? Il réussit a tourner la tête et a lui faire un clin d'œil . Son corps douloureux de ses orteils au sommet de son crâne.

Il entendit Tim rire doucement alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il pouvait dormir maintenant il était bien.

Plusieurs heures plus tard Tony s'éveilla, son corps encore délicieusement douloureux et relaxé. Tim tourna la tête vers lui encore endormis, il lui lança un sourire goguenard. Tony tenta un regard noir, mais il n'avait pas assez d'énergie.

- Je te hais, tu est un démon, je te déteste lui lança-t-il sans conviction

- Mais je t'ai laissé regarder Magnum lui répondit il avec des yeux innocent

- A cause de toi, je serais excité a chaque fois que je regarderais Magnum maintenant. Lui dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tim rit et se rapprocha de lui et parsemant son cou de baisers

- Humm, super il y a marathon Magnum le week end prochain.

- Tu est un démon! Grogna Tony en mettant l'oreiller sur son visage.


End file.
